A Different Naruto
by TheFirstShinigami
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki is the son of an Unknown Uchiha and Kushina Uzumaki, and the heir to the Sage Of The Six Paths. But things aren't all crystal clear for the future of our favorite shinobi, and dark secrets lurk behind the eyes of a god. Rinnegan!Naruto, OP!Naruto.


**A Different Naruto**

**By; TheFirstShinigami**

**Hello. This is a story that I thought of for a while, and sort of doubted about it. It's an AU, in which the Kyuubi Attack never happened in Konoha. Instead, it happened in Uzushiogakure. Naruto's father is not Minato, but an unknown Uchiha who shall be revealed. The story of Naruto Uzumaki Uchiha, shall begin. If you don't read this, but here's something important: Everyone is Shippuden ages. Sakura and Ino's medic abilities are the same since Tsunade stayed in the village. Pairings shall be revealed… but no yaoi. I think a similar story has been created by Jakker, so credits go to him.**

**Naruto is owned by Masashi Kishimoto. I do not make any money off of this story, this is a fan-made story otherwise known as a fanfiction. Any OC in this story are mine.**

**So, in the words of Khan from Star Trek,**

**Shall we begin?**

**REWRITTEN ON 5/4/16**

It was a nice day in the peaceful village of Konohagakure. The village was quaint and peaceful, and overall just beautiful.

"Ne, Izumo, don't you think it's a great day?"

"Kotetsu, you're definitely right."

Izumo and Kotetsu, the Chuunin gate guards, stared lazily at the sky from their posts. Who wouldn't blame them? Everything was perfect. Birds were shining, a violin player played a mellow tune, and the sun seemed to erase every shadow out there. Hyuugas were stoic, Uchihas plotted revenge, Naras slept, and the world seemed to be at peace, considering this world being a world filled with ninjas who could conjure lightning and fire. But, one particular figure was walking to the gate. A plain cloak covered his body and the only thing you could see was a purple glow coming from the left side of his face. He waved a gloved hand back, and his head was revealed.

"Excuse me, sir, do you know the way to the Hokage tower?"

"Halt. Who are you, and please state your business.

"I'm a traveler looking to settle in Konoha. My name is Uzumaki Naruto, and remember the name."

After an hour of customs, Naruto made his way to the Hokage Tower. He waited in the seating room, reading books and flirting with the assistant. An eagle masked ANBU said, "Uzumaki-san, the Hokage is waiting.

"Thank you."

Naruto walked through the Hokage's office door, and saw the Yondaime Hokage, Namikaze Minato, the Yellow Flash. Minato looked up from his paperwork, and saw a slight resemblance to his ex-girlfriend, Kushina. The newcomer's face was partially covered by a black facemask. His hair was shoulder length spiky and sort of dropped down mainly covering his left eye, and was a combination of red and black, and his left eye was entirely purple, with concentric circles surrounding the pupil along with nine tomoes. His right was a dark amethyst, and seemed to pierce through Minato. 'This guy, is DEFINITELY a ninja.' Minato thought. 'And is that the Rinnegan?'

"Sir? You brain-dead?" Naruto asked with a sweatdrop. "You're just sitting there."

"Oh! Sorry, Uzumaki-san. Can I just call you Naruto?"

"Yes."

"Okay, let's get down to business. According to Izumo, you said you would like to become a shinobi of Konohagakure. Is that correct?"

"Yes."

"Alright. Since you're still about the graduating age, I'll have you in Iruka-san's class. Now, can you tell me some of your abilities? I will make it private if you ask so."

"Can you do so? Some of my abilities could be considered S-rank."

"I see. ANBU! Scatter!"

"HAI!" a chorus of voices responded.

"So, as you've seen," Naruto drawled, "I have the Rinnegan. My full name is Naruto Uzumaki Uchiha, bastard son of an unknown Uchiha and… Kushina Uzumaki."

Minato… fainted abruptly.

**10 minutes later…**

"Hello? Hokage-sama? HOKAGE-SAMA!"

"Huh? What?"

The sound of a facepalm and a sigh resounded through the room. Naruto was baffled by the Hokage being such a buffoon. "So… as I was saying… I have the Sage of Six Path's eye, Uchiha clan, Uzumaki clan, yadda yadda…. The Eternal Sharingan, blah blah blah and I'm done."

This time, Minato sweatdropped. Naruto seemed Kakashi-level on personality. 'Great,' he thought to himself with a deadpan,'Kakashi 2.0. Fantastic.'

"So, you have a Rinnegan, as I can see and an Eternal Mangekyo SHARINGAN!"

"Did I mention Truth-Seeking Balls? And being a Jinchuuriki?"

"….The fuck's a truth seeking ball?"

"A technique that uses all five elements. I can form anything I wish with these. Here, look." Ten black balls surrounded Naruto. Minato watched in fascination as he saw them take form of a shield, a sword, two battle staves, and giant staff with a circle at the top and rings on the bottom. "I haven't unlocked the true potential of them, yet. They're weak as of the moment."

"Wait... they're weak? And you're a Jinchuuriki? For what Bijuu?"

"The Nine-Tailed Fox, Kyuubi."

"So I see."

"My mother died when the Kyuubi attacked Uzushiogakure, sealing it into me. I was the only one left, aside from my dying brother, who gave his own Mangekyo Sharingan, transforming it into the Eternal. I live with the pain of losing all of my friends and family that day. The scar was given to me by a bandit who ripped my eye out, and my Mangekyo was given to me during that day, along with my brother, after our so called 'friends' betrayed us, and were about to kill us when we fought back, and gained that power. After a while, I fell into a cave, and saw a temple to the Sage of the Six Paths, and his corpse. When I touched the grave, a vision of the Rikkudo Sennin showed up, and gave me this eye and the power to change the world. I then traveled the world, showing up in the most mystifying places I've ever been and expanding my power and knowledge as I went. I then just sort of drifted back into Hi no Kuni (Fire Country) and stayed there for the last 4 years."

"I see. Well, the Academy is just about to start. It's room 407. Here, take this letter to Iruka. He'll be taking over your lessons"

"You got it, sir."

**5 Minutes Later**

"Alright class…." The class never shut up. Iruka gained a massive tic mark and screamed out using the Big-Head Jutsu for effect, "SHUT THE HELL UP!" The class soon silenced. "We have a new student today, by the name of Uzumaki Naruto. Come on in!"

Naruto walked in, and didn't really say anything but just stared blankly around the class.

"Why don't you tell us about yourself a bit, so we can get to know you? You know, likes, dislikes, dreams, and hopes."

Naruto had taken off his cloak. He had black ANBU-style pants and black shinobi sandals, with a red long-sleeved shirt. He had shinguards, armguards, black gloves and the facemask remained. He lazily drawled, "Yo. My name is Naruto Uzumaki. I like stuff, and dislike stuff. My dreams are dreamy. I hope that you guys won't be annoying. That's it."

After doing a quick scan of the room, he sat next to the kids in the back who seemed uncaring enough that they wouldn't care if he sat next to them, and friendly enough that it wouldn't feel like being next to a brick wall.

"Hello!" Choji said.

*sigh* "Hello. My name is Shikamaru, and this is Choji, a boy with the standard Chuunin uniform except the vest drawled. Choji was dressed in a red bodysuit, with grey armor like the Shodaime Hokage and the kanji for eat on the center of his chestplate. In his hand was a family size bag of potato chips that he was devouring. Next to him were 3 more bags of the same thing. "Want a chip?" Choji mentioned.

"Sure. Thanks." Naruto responded.

Naruto, while no one looked, pulled down his mask and popped the chip in his mouth. Choji heard crunching next to him, and immediately whirled his head to see Naruto casually chewing with his mask on.

"Ho- How did you-"

"Magic."

The three stifled a laugh, and went back to NOT listening to Iruka's lesson.

During break, the Rookie of the Year, Sasuke Uchiha, walked up to Naruto, with some of his fangirls along with Ami, Ino and Sakura following. Ami had straight purple hair that reached down to the small of her back with black eyes, the same as her sister, Yugao Uzuki. **(AN: Ami is an actual character from Naruto. She was seen being a fangirl of Sasuke and bullying Sakura. I just decided to put her in.)** She had a Chinese battle dress along with black tights. Her kunai pouch was on her left hip.

Sakura and Ino were the same as Shippuden, except without the headbands. Sasuke was wearing a high-collared grey shirt with a zipper and the Uchiha Clan sign on the back, black pants that were tucked in to shinobi sandals, and a blue cloth wrapped around his waist by a purple obi. "Hey new kid." Sasuke said.

"Hmm? Talking to me?" Naruto looked like he was about to fall asleep. He was reading his book, and had a bento box in front of him.

"Well," Sasuke looked around, seeing no one around, "we're the only ones here, so who else?"

"I don't know. You seem so self-centered that you probably think no one's good enough to talk to your pretty-boy ass."

The girls around Sasuke tried to suppress a grin. This dude filled in all of their categories, mysterious, seemingly nice figure, smooth talker, and seemed okay.

"Hn. Least I'm not the one on his lonesome here. Can't make friends on the first day, can you? Looks like we got a social outcast!"

Naruto didn't respond. He just went back to his book.

"That food looks good. Your mom make it for you? Probably to make up for me banging her last night." The girls behind him snickered.

The temperature dropped 20 degrees after that. Smoke seemed to cover the surrounding area, and Naruto's right eye slowly morphed into his full Sharingan. He stared up at him, closed his book, and stood up. Sasuke noticed that Naruto was at least 5'8 compared to his 5'6. Slowly, an image of the Kyuubi showed up behind Naruto, and a grin that no one could see slowly showed up on his face. From an unseen seal on his sleeves, kunai popped out on both handsand with them traced a line on Sasuke's throat, enough to draw blood.

"**Say that again, UCHIHA, and I swear that you'll never live to do anything but breathe, eat, and drink through a tube."**, Naruto said with a slightly insane voice. **"We wouldn't want to see poor wittle Sasuke-chan be so sad that he can't even beat his bwother, now can we?"**

That was enough for Sasuke. He grabbed Naruto's throat, and 3-tomoe Sharingan showed up in both eyes. "NEVER SAY THAT IN FRONT OF ME, YOU BASTARD! WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE? YOU'RE JUST SOME FUCKTARD WHO SHOULD'VE NEVER BEEN BORN BY A BITCH MOTHER WHO FUCKED THE WRONG GUY!"

But Naruto just stared at him with a lazy look, and said, "Never talk about my family. **Katon: Charged Flame." **An open palm revealed a fireball that looked to be barely the size of a ping pong ball. Sasuke scoffed, but then realized the amount of chakra that was condensed into that jutsu. He didn't have enough time to register that information because Naruto had slammed it straight into his stomach. A blinding light emerged from Sasuke's gut, and a massive explosion the size of an elephant emerged. After the light died down, the Last Uchiha was seen barely conscious, trying to get out of the massive crater that the jutsu's effect had made. Naruto simply shot out a Chakra Chain from his arm, and told Sasuke, "Here, I'll pull you up." Since the Uchiha Patriarch couldn't get out because he couldn't focus chakra to jump out, he begrudgingly grabbed onto the chain and allowed him to be pulled up. After trying to catch his breath, Sasuke muttered, "Who… who are you?"

Naruto just responded, "Who, me? Well, I'm just your average shinobi."

Meanwhile, a lazy jonin with scarecrow silver hair sneezed.

"Jeez, I'll have to get a new mask."

**Well, that's the introduction to this story. On a side note, Naruto will be OP. It'll take him a while for fights and to get to my desired level, but other than that, it's your normal Naruto action/adventure fanfiction. Now, off to do other things because I have a life! Slightly D-bag Sasuke for now, but don't worry. Sasuke won't be this way for long. Uchiha Massacre never happened. Coup was simply a rumor, however Sasuke has an obsession to defeat Itachi.**

**TheFirstShinigami, signing off.**


End file.
